winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 20: An Evil Wind
An Evil Wind is the twentieth issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopsis With all of Darkar's shadow monsters destroyed along with his fortress, everyone can finally put the ordeal behind them. Everyone except the Trix, who have miraculously survived the cave-in and now live within the rubble as wanted fugitives. Wanting to escape a lifestyle riddled with hardships, the Trix decide that the only way to regain their old lives is to erase everyone's memories of their past crimes. To do this, Icy and Stormy break into Cloud Tower in disguise to steal the ingredients necessary for their "evil wind" and soon enough, everyone in Magix slowly begins to lose their memories. Luckily, the Winx and school headmasters catch onto what is happening and seek out a way to stop the Trix's doing before everyone loses all their memories. Plot At Red Fountain, Codatorta is reporting back to Saladin on the Specialists' mission, stating that they were capable of defeating the remaining shadow monsters. Saladin is glad that all of the monsters have been defeated, meaning that the issues caused by Lord Darkar can finally be put past them. Meanwhile, in what is left of Darkar's destroyed fortress, the Trix have miraculously survived the cave-in and have been hiding out. Icy makes sure that all of the Specialists have finally left and urges Stormy to get a move on. Stormy comments on how they were almost caught two days before but managed to escape. The two quickly go out of their hiding place to gather roots and tubers for something to eat and, as they pick tubers, they lament over the fact that Darkar used them and quickly dumped them as soon as he got his hands on Bloom. Icy reminds Stormy that Darkar paid a high price for betraying them and that they should just be relieved that they were able to make it out alive. The two head back to their hideout, where Darcy is stuck waiting due to a broken leg. As she complains about having to eat roots and tubers for another night, Stormy asks if they will ever be able to leave. Icy says that, thanks to trying to take over the Magic Dimension a year ago, no sane person would ever give them another chance to live like normal witches and Darcy adds in that they might as well be stuck living like beasts in a cave for the rest of their lives. Stormy starts to complain about their situation, saying that everyone would have to forget who they were and what they did in order for them to leave; giving Icy a surprising idea. She tells her sisters that, if they are able to make everyone forget everything that had happened a year ago, then they would be able to leave but Darcy reminds her that it would take years before that even happens. Rather than waiting, Icy suggests that they simply use a dark spell to wipe everyone's memories and pulls out an ancient book of black magic that she managed to smuggle out of Darkar's ancient library. The three of them begin to flip through the pages to look for such a spell. Meanwhile, at Alfea, Bloom is feeling uneasy and restless for some unexplained reason. Flora asks her if it may be because she has not seen Sky ever since their mission in the canyons, but Bloom insists that her uneasiness may be a sort of premonition; that something may come to harm them again. A few days later, the Trix climb out of the caves and plan on sneaking into Cloud Tower, as the ingredients they need for the memory wiping spell can only be found there. Darcy's leg seems to have healed, but Stormy still thinks that this may be too risky to pull off. Icy just brushes it off, claiming that they might as well try instead of wallowing in caves for the rest of their lives. A little while later, the Trix can see Cloud Tower within their reach. Two new witches attending Cloud Tower are on their way to class until Icy ambushes them and knocks them unconscious. Stormy and Darcy quickly hide the incapacitated witches so that Stormy and Icy can take their forms and sneak into the school without being suspected. Stormy and Icy agree to meet Darcy at the edge of the forests within one hour as Darcy plays the role of the lookout. However, when Stormy and Icy walk into Cloud Tower, they immediately run into Headmistress Griffin, where she scolds them for being late and heads back to her office. Icy and Stormy make a few snide remarks about Griffin's bossiness and quickly manage to find the storeroom, where they start to gather the ingredients they need. An hour passes and Darcy notices that the witches Icy knocked out earlier are starting to wake up. She panics and starts to head towards the edge of the forests where Icy told her they would meet up. Meanwhile, Icy and Stormy manage to gather all of the ingredients that they need but the amount that they gathered is a very large amount. Now that the spell they used to take the freshman witches' appearances has worn off, the two of them have to hurry and leave before they are caught. Stormy wonders how they will manage to get such a large basket of ingredients out of the school, but Icy conjures up a small balloon and tells her to fill it with either helium or hydrogen gas. Stormy does so and the balloon quickly expands to the size of a hot-air balloon. The two of them quickly hop into the basket and Stormy creates an air current that will push them away from Cloud Tower and towards the forests. Darcy catches sight out the hot-air balloon and her sisters manage to get her into the basket with them. As they head off into the sunrise, Icy tells Stormy that she will need to conjure up a wind so strong that it will cover all of Magix for their plan to work. A few days later, the Winx and Specialists are hanging out at the White Horse. Timmy and Tecna are handling the boat out on the lake as Flora and Bloom watch. Bloom notices that Helia is walking over to them and leaves to give him and Flora some alone time. The two of them nervously decide to take a walk by the pier, where they run into Brandon and Stella jogging. Stella asks if "Flora" is actually Flora's name, as if she has forgotten it, and Flora asks if she is okay. Stella tries to brush it off as just feeling a little dazed after all the jogging, but Flora quickly reminds her that they will all be having a get-together by the beach that evening. Stella wonders what get-together she could be talking about and Flora reminds her that they have been planning their get-together all week. Stella says she will come and jogs off to catch up with Brandon, as Flora and Helia continue their own walk. Later that day, the Winx and Specialists gather by a fire at the beach. Musa arrives with Stella, claiming that she had to bring her because she had completely forgotten about the get-together and was about to go back to Alfea. Stella apologizes, saying that she has been feeling empty-headed since morning, when they arrived, and Bloom tells the group that it is okay since she was forgetting some orders during her shift. She even says that Madame Greta had forgotten how to manage the cash register, despite always working it. The next day, as Wizgiz is teaching, he completely forgets the formula to a multiplying spell he is supposed to be teaching the students. He searches through the pile of books on his desk for it until the bell rings, signalling the end of class. As the girls are leaving, Wizgiz asks where they are headed. Bloom cannot seem to remember, but Musa tells him that everyone needs to go down to the main hall, as Faragonda is going to make an important speech. On their way there, Musa laughs at how out of it Wizgiz was during class until Bloom adds that she has been feeling rather light-headed herself. When they make it to the main hall, Faragonda forgets the speech she was supposed to make. Before she starts to panic, Palladium tells her that Griffin has come to Alfea and is waiting out in the corridors to meet with her. Faragonda dismisses the students as she goes to meet with Griffin. The Winx marvel at how even Faragonda is out of it today and Bloom goes to talk to Faragonda about the strange, light-headed feeling that she has been having; feeling that something bigger is going on. She quickly hides behinds a corner when she sees Faragonda and Griffin talking. Griffin tells Faragonda that she came across two of her freshmen just outside of Cloud Tower, unable to remember anything. When she hypnotized them to figure out the truth, one of them told her that one of their attackers looked like Icy: one of the Trix. Bloom is surprised that the Trix managed to survive the collapse of Darkar's Fortress and realizes that the uneasiness she had been feeling a week before was because of them. She runs to their dorm and panics, frantically announcing to anyone in the room that the Trix are alive. Lockette asks who Bloom is talking about and tells her that everyone is waiting for her down in the courtyard. Bloom, however, does not want to go outside and just wants to stay inside to wrap her head around the bad news. The girls return to the dorm and find Bloom sitting on the couch, looking very worried. Just when Bloom is about to break the bad news, Stella comes in and mistakes it for the wrong room, claiming that she cannot seem to remember where her room is. Flora tells her that she is in her room and Bloom asks if Stella even recognizes their faces, to which Stella says that she does not. She almost collapses but the girls lie her down on the couch. Flora notices that this has been happening to many people as of late, until Aisha tells her that it has been happening to everyone in Magix. To see if this strange affliction is getting to them, Bloom tells Flora to try and remember what Helia's face looks like. Flora cannot seem to remember his face as Bloom cannot seem to remember Sky's herself. The girls come to the conclusion that there must be a mysterious illness spreading all throughout Magix that is causing people to lose their memories. They try to figure out how such a virus could be spreading and conclude that it must be airborne, since everyone affected by this mystery virus has to breathe in the air. Bloom adds that it must be being carried by the breezes, since Stella is the most afflicted out of all of them due to her jogging routinely by the lake near the White Horse. Bloom then leads the Winx to Professor Palladium's laboratory to see if they can analyze the air and find out what this mystery virus is. At Palladium's laboratory, however, Palladium cannot remember how to use the devices in the room. Bloom explains that there is some sort of epidemic spreading through Magix and that they need his help analyzing the air for the mysterious airborne virus so that they can come up with an antidote. Tecna points out the manuals for each device on a shelf in the back of the room, so they go through all of the manuals to find the device that they need. A little while later, Palladium figures out that there is no airborne virus and that the actual cause behind everyone's fading memories is the result of a powerful magic potion. Aisha claims that someone could be using powerful dark magic on everyone and Bloom breaks the news to the girls that the Trix are still alive. The girls then vow to find the source of magic potion and put a stop to it before everyone loses all of their memories. The Winx make it to the lake with Faragonda, Palladium, and Wizgiz keeping watch. Faragonda tells the girls that Saladin was supposed to be there with them but he could not remember the way to the lake, meaning that the dark spell had gotten to him as well. The girls also brought the Pixies to help them in their search since, for some unknown reason, they are immune to the spell's influence. Due to the pixies being so lightweight, Bloom instructs them to ride on the leaves being pushed around by the breeze after noticing that the breeze seems to be blowing around in circles. The Pixies do as they are told as the Winx follow close behind, putting on breathing masks so the effects of the evil wind are not as severe as they get closer to the source. The pixies end up leading the Winx to the mountains where they notice that air is being sucked up from one side of a mountain and the evil wind being blown towards them, out the other end. They get the pixies to hide somewhere as they go confront the source of the evil winds. Inside the mountain, the Winx find a huge cauldron with a giant fan blowing the potion's scent out. Aisha notices that the fan is made out of magic as the girls get ready to destroy it. Before they are able to do so, the Trix arrive to stop them. Icy freezes Bloom to a wall as they begin to battle with the Winx. The pixies notice that the Winx are having trouble fighting back, so Chatta swoops down and kicks Icy's neck. A strange necklace falls off of Icy and Chatta grabs it before she can get it back. Icy tries to freeze Chatta and misses, hitting a leg of the cauldron instead, causing it to fall and spill the potion. The Trix get swept up in the spilling potion and the giant fan dissolves. Bloom proposes that they apprehend the Trix and take them to Alfea so they do not try anything else. At Alfea, Palladium announces to the rest of the Alfea professors and magic college headmasters that the Trix have completely lost their memories. Faragonda claims that having all of your memories wiped is possibly the cruelest punishment there is and they all thank the Winx and their pixies for solving this problem. Bloom asks if the Trix will be locked up in the Fortress of Light again, but Griffin tells her that it would not be right to punish the Trix if they do not even remember what they did that caused them to be punished in the first place. Palladium tells them that, while the effects of the potion will vanish while it was airborne, the Trix made direct contact with the potion; permanently losing their memories. Faragonda tells the Winx that Griffin will allow the Trix to attend Cloud Tower again, so long as no one tries to remind them of their past crimes so they can live like normal witches, hoping that they make better decisions for the good of the Magic Dimension. As the Trix are escorted out of Alfea, Icy notices Bloom from the corner of her eye. Stormy asks why she constantly keeps looking over to that girl and Icy, not knowing or remembering why, feels like she cannot help but hold a deep hatred for her. While she does not know why she hates Bloom, she vows to learn the reasons why she holds such strong hatred for her. Bloom worries that the Trix may never turn over a new leaf and might cause trouble for everyone a third time. Spells Used None. Mistakes *On page 33, when the Winx put masks on the lessen the effect of the evil winds, the masks disappear in the next panel and never show up again. *On page 37, when the Trix ambush the Winx, Icy's eyeshadow is missing despite being in her witch form. *On page 38, when the Trix are attacking the Winx, all of their eyeshadow is missing, as well as Darcy's gloves. Debuts *Helia (physically) Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Pixies **Lockette **Chatta **Amore **Tune **Digit **Piff *Enemies **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Timmy **Helia *Alfea Staff **Faragonda **Griselda **Wizgiz **Palladium *Cloud Tower Staff **Griffin *Red Fountain Staff **Saladin **Codatorta *White Horse Staff **Greta **Charlie Trivia *This comic issue tells the aftermath of Lord Darkar's defeat and the struggles that the Trix face as wanted fugitives. Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 Comics (Winx Club) Category:Adventure Category:Magix Category:Merchandise